


even when i'm with you i can't help feeling like i'm about to break

by LucreziaDormentaire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?????, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, soft, they are very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaDormentaire/pseuds/LucreziaDormentaire
Summary: "Lance?""I can't do this anymore, Shiro." Lance's voice is hoarse; choked up. His brows are pulled taut together, signaling his inner turmoil. "Let's... Let's break up."In a mere second, Shiro's world—everything he's built upon—just shatters into tiny pieces.





	even when i'm with you i can't help feeling like i'm about to break

**Author's Note:**

> I write this on my phone, so the mistakes r all mine

The air is still that morning when Shiro wakes up. The sun, bright and shining, hanging outside his window, no doubt eagerly greeting the lazy couple still buttnaked on their bed. He peels away the comfort of the blanket from his body and climbs down the bed, closing the curtain shut with a huff. He still wants to enjoy his perfect, lazy morning, cuddling with the love of his life, and maybe fall back asleep until noon.

When he turns around and scampers back into bed, though, Lance is already awake, sitting with his legs crossed underneath the comforter.

Lance is never an early riser. He gets whiny and cranky every morning, and usually by now he would have whined about the lack of his needed beauty sleep. Shiro watches his boyfriend in bemusement, eyebrows raising high to his fringe, before eyes flick to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It's barely 9 in the morning.

"Well that's new." Shiro says as he climbs back into the bed. Lance is still sitting there, his hands fidgeting against each other on his laps. His face is set into a frown, one that Shiro isn't unfamiliar with but would rather avoid.

"What's up babe?" He asks, in a calming voice he knows Lance loves so much. Lance doesn't even flinch; his gaze merely flickers in Shiro's direction for a second, before he brings it back down to his laps. Shiro's concern slowly growing higher as the silence stretches longer. At one point, Lance lets out an exhausted sigh, his shoulders are hunch over, and he's clenching his jaws. Shiro is not sure what to make of it, so he sits frozen still, like animal caught in headlights. Yes, Lance can get pretty irky in the morning, but usually he's really... Loud about it. He moans and complains and yells sometimes, but Shiro can keep up with that. He's not sure what to do with Lance's silence. And then suddenly, those ocean eyes look straight into his, heavy and dark. Shiro inhales shaky breath through his nose.

"We need to talk." Lance says, and those four words are the worst thing Shiro has ever heard in his life. His hand finds the sheet and he curls his fingers through it, searching for something to ground him. He nods, eyes never leaving Lance's. Lance rubs his own wrist, lips parting and closing in search of words. He looks so handsome like this, unsure and nervous, like a small animal. Shiro knows Lance always looks handsome no matter what the occasion is, but he rather have him smiling and enjoying himself, not whatever this is. Shiro can't remember seeing him look so internally consumed—most of the time Lance seems to have a keen interest in the world around him. Shiro shifts closer to take a closer look at his lover, and rests a hand on top of his fidgety ones. He looks wrecked, not beaten up, but simply like he hasn't slept for days.

"Lance?"

"I can't do this anymore, Shiro." Lance's voice is hoarse; choked up. His brows are pulled taut together, signaling his inner turmoil. "Let's... Let's break up."

In a mere second, Shiro's world—everything he's built upon—just shatters into tiny pieces. He takes a deep breath before replying with a tiny voice that couldn't possibly be his, "W-What?"

Shiro's hand hovers awkwardly on top of Lance's, frozen and cold like the current state his heart. Lance shakes his head as his eyes slid close.

"I just... I want to break up with you, Shiro. I can't stand it."

Shiro's eyes widen, cold sweat beginning to run down his nape as he backtracks to their previous night, to the previous day and days before, his mind searching in panic. "Wha... Why? Did i- Did I do something wrong? You-you gotta tell me, Lance, or I..." It's all too sudden, and they just had an amazing sex last night; Lance had said so too! He wasn't like this yesterday, or the day before, or sometimes this week.

"It's just," Lance begins, drawing a breath. Shiro's thumping heart is the loudest in the quiet room. "Everynight, you just... Snore. So loud. And I'm losing sleep." He says as flat as possible, and Shiro's jaws goes slack.

"What,"

"You're snoring in my ears. And I can't sleep." Lance elaborates, shooting him a level glare.

"Lance... You want to break up with me over me...snoring?" Shiro straightens his posture once again, brows pulled in confusion.

"You don't understand! My sleep means so much for me, and if I'm losing sleep my skin will turn out dry and patchy and it'll grow pimples! I won't be as pretty anymore!" Lance snaps, bringing his fists down to the bed. "And Shiro, I love you. I love you even though you mix up my laundry with your disguting socks, I love you even though you use the soap to wash your hair, and I love you even though you always secretly eat all my smarties —"

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I know!!" Lance pokes a guilty finger right at Shiro's pecs, perfectly manicured nail digging into the skin. "I know what you did behind my back, mister. I just pretended that I don't because it was amusing — the point is, I love you, but your snore is just... It's the one thing I can't handle, Shiro, I'm sorry."

"Lance, it's just... I can't help it!" Shiro starts raising his own voice, a fire burning deep within his gut at Lance's irrational reasoning.

"You can! You could go see a doctor or something!"

"Over a snore?" Shiro snaps back, his tone latching with sarcasm.

Hurt washes over Lance's face in an instant. He pulls his lips into a spoiled pout, his bottom lips trembling. "I told you my sleep is important, didn't I?"

Shiro wills himself to calm down, shifting closer and reaching for Lance's arms. He rubs them in a soft caress. "Lance, you know you will always look the prettiest in my book. I practically worship you. There's not a day where you won't look beautiful to me," and he means it, really. They could be on their sixties and Lance would still as mesmerizing as the day he first laid his eyes on him. He suddenly wants it — to be with Lance until they are sixty or ninety, or more. He wants to spend his life with this boy in front of him. But first he will have to get Lance together first, and maybe he'll find some time to buy him a ring...

Lance suddenly pulls away, crawling away from Shiro's touch. "You don't understand..."

"Lance, I —" as Lance begins to stand up and climbs down the bed, Shiro's mind whirred in panic. Oh shit, he's serious isn't he? He frantically reaches out for his boyfriend, but ends up grabbing the air instead. "Lance..!"

Lance is already making his way to the drawer, quiet as a night. He crouches down, pulling out his shirt and socks messily like he's searching for something.

Shiro immediately gets to his feet, not caring that he's practically naked as he closes the gap between them. "Lance, I get it, I will go see a doctor or something, I swear, I will put it under control! I won't mix up the laundry, or eat anything with your lable in it anymore! Just don't..." he runs his hands through his hair and his face, voice shaking. "Just don't break up with me. Please." He pleads, his voice sounding weak at the end. He doesn't dare to step any closer to Lance or to touch him, even though he is within an arms reach. "I love you."

Lance looks at him through his shoulder before bringing his gaze back to the drawer and sighs. "I don't even know why I put up with you. I guess I'm stupid."

"Lance—"

"In a way, you're stupid too." Lance continues. "That snore of yours is just... I once had a nightmare of being chased around by a lawnmower — or was it a man with a chainsaw? Either way, it was crazy. And I can't believe I'm resigning myself to a lifetime of craziness. I suppose I should be prepared."

Shiro has no idea what Lance is prattling about. His mind is still reeling in a panic mode to actually process anything. All he knows is that Lance is not... He's not angry anymore. There's a spark of amusement in his tone, even.

"I want to break up, Shiro. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. Its way past its date." Lance says, sending the blood in Shiro's veins to run cold. But then he pulls out a blue velvet box from the drawer and he turns around to face him completely, face devoid any of the previous animosity. "So maybe you'll take me as your husband?"

Shiro's brain short circuited at that moment, knees failing him as he drops down into the ground. He opens his mouth but closes it immediately as nothing comes out. Waves and waves of relief escapes him like strong gust of wind in the scorching hot summer. Lance ducks down so they're eye to eye, flicking the box open, revealing the silver, glimmering ring that sits neatly inside of it.

Shiro is so light-headed he could die.

"I probably won't look as pretty in years and years to come. And if I keep losing sleep I probably won't be pretty in a short amount of time, but will you marry me anyway, Takashi Shirogane?"

And then Shiro cries, because God, he loves this man so much. He can't stop nodding, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. His hand is shaking as Lance takes it in his, and he knows it's still shaking violently as Lance slides the silver ring into his finger. Lance leaves a lingering kiss on his knuckles and Shiro wants to take him away, to an island of short, where it would only be the two of them in their own little world.

"I love you, big guy."

"I love you too, even though you almost gave me a heart attack." Shiro says, eyes still stuck on the ring neatly settled into his ring finger.

Lance chuckles, his grin endearing and Shiro loves it. "Marriage proposal is supposed to be surprising and mind-blowing. It's part of the gig."

"Yes, but what if you killed me in the process? I'm not young anymore, you know that."

Lance's smile turns a little sad. "Neither am I. I guess we're both are getting old."

Shiro shakes his head at the vulnerability his fiance shows him. "No, no, no. You will always be the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on, Lance. Nothing will ever change that."

Lance's eyes are watery now, like a dam about to break. He bites into his lower lips, the intimacy of the moment slowly getting into him. "Even more than Allura?"

"Allura got nothing on you." Shiro says, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Lance's forehead.

Lance sucks in a breath and sobs into Shiro's shoulder, pulling the guy into a warm, loving embrace. Shiro wounds his arms around Lance too, tight, as if he wouldn't ever let him go. He wouldn't. Not after all of this. He hears a chorus of "I'm sorrys" and "I love yous" muffled by his skin, and his hand travels up to craddle Lance's head against him, whispering sweet nothings into his soon to be husband's ear.

* * *

 

Shiro ends up getting his more than deserved lazy morning, as the two of them settled back down on the bed until noon rolls around, and the ridiculous heat is slowly getting on their nerves. But neither of them pulls away, nor even thinking about it. Lance keeps looking at him through his lashes, beautiful blue eyes gleaming in the dimness of the room. Their fingers are tangled to together, occasionally Lance would brush his thumb agains the ring on Shiro's finger like he could never get over it. Honestly, Shiro shares the sentiment. Shiro feels so full, chest swelling and overloading with love, and he swears he doesn't know what to do with it except for running his thumb down on Lance's side, tickling his ribs. It's quiet and it's comfortable, like they're on the other side of the galaxy and not on earth; boring, dull, earth, but on a planet that belongs only to them.

Lance's stomach grumbling in protest breaks up the tender moment and the two of them all but explodes in laughter, shoulders shaking as they press closer, feeling each other's warmth through connected skin.

"Okay, for the surprise this morning how about I cook you something special, my prince?" Shiro says, bringing Lance's hand closer for a kiss.

Lance's lashes flutter when he smiles. "Oh? Shiro, who never once steps into the kitchen without blowing it out of proportion, suddenly offered to cook me a surprise? Yeahh, I'd rather not."

"I could cook when I try!" Shiro gasps, sounding offended.

"The last time you tried, you burnt my plant." Lance counters with a giggle. "But I appreciate it, thank you darling."

Shiro huffs through his nose, rolling his eyes fondly at his fiance. He smooths his finger against Lance's cheek, mapping it out. Even at the promise of breakfast (or is it lunch now?) Neither of them seems want to move.

"But honestly," shiro suddenly says, pulling Lance back from his sleepiness.

"Is it that bad? Do you really hate my snoring that bad?"

Lance blinks his eyes a couple time before laughing, loudly, and Shiro's not laughing with him this time. He waits out until Lance's breathing evens out and the noises stop. The brunette then graces him with an unamused stare, so flat it could make a child cry.

"Yes. Get it under control."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaa sorry about that I just need some good ol shance fluff :3c  
> Come say hi or talk to me abt shance @ [my tumblr](http://lucrezia-dormentaire.tumblr.com) !


End file.
